


March With Me

by EvieWhite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild Language, Not My President, SuperCorp, Womens March, my cute queer babies, national city's protest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: Kara and Lena attend National City's women's march and anti-Trump rally! They're cute and in love and signs are involved. Plus Supergirl makes an appearance.Inspired by the photo of Melissa at the march!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the photo of Melissa at the march and just had to write this! By the time I got out of work, the march in my city had already been shut down. I can't believe I live in a country where this is actually happening, like this is our reality? At least we have fictional characters to get us through right? Anyways, enjoy!

Sunshine pours down from the crystal blue sky above National city, sparkling across the sea of thousands of pink hats. The roar of the crowd rings loudly in my ears, fueling the spring in my step and the pounding of my heart. The January wind whips against my cheeks but I'm anything but cold thanks to my personal furnace. I swear my girlfriend is the actual sun!

Soft fingers squeeze mine, and I find my beautiful girlfriend looking down at me with gleaming eyes and a smile wider than the Grand Canyon. "This is incredible!"

Her child like glee is infectious and I find myself grinning from ear to ear. "It really is."

"I mean I didn't really expect this many people to show up! Everybody here, rallying together to get their voices heard, it's so inspiring."

"You're inspiring, Kara."

My powerful, passionate, superhero girlfriend blushes, ducking her head into my windswept hair to hide the splotches of bright red. "Stop it, baby." She giggles and nuzzles against my ear, lips ghosting over the shell to send shivers down my spine. "You're inspiring. I mean you helped organize this whole thing!"

L-Corp helped get together the funds and security for National City's own women's march, but we definitely can't take all the credit. Cities all over the nation are coming together to protest the terrible new president. I'm just happy that I'm in a position to use my privilege and contribute to a cause I believe in. How the fuck could I ever support a racist, homophobic, xenophobic rotted pumpkin like him?

Kara laces her fingers with mine, hips bumping together as we march, and I feel an overwhelming sense of pride. All my life I was taught to hate myself for who I am, hate certain people just because of where they come from. But now I'm walking down the streets of my new city, a lesbian woman in a male dominated field, in love with an alien immigrant, and I am proud!

The thudding in my chest beats in time with the footsteps of thousands of people and I raise my fist high into the air. "We are here, we are queer, we will not disappear!"

My girlfriend squeezes my hand tighter, laughing and chanting with me. "Damn right!" She practically skips at my side and I've never felt so free. Yes we are here to protest a tyrant and support women's rights, but being in an environment where there are so many people no one recognizes me and I can just be myself is incredibly empowering.

"I love you, Kara."

The actual ray of sunshine beams at me. "I love you too, Lena."

We're getting close to the destination of the march now. I can see bright rainbow flashing lights around the platform and huge signs printed on bright pink paper saying "Equality, Not My President, and Acceptance for All!"

Discreetly, we move away from the crowd and sneak behind the metal railings. The security sees who we are and ushers us in, opening the section to let us behind the stage. Alex and Maggie wave to us, arm in arm as they watch over the protest, ever vigilant but with small smiles across their cheeks.

"Okay, show time baby!" I swear this girl's smile could light up even the darkest night. Well, it does for me anyway.

With gentle fingers, Kara tucks my long straight hair behind my ears. She takes off her glasses and settles them on my cheekbones, lingering to caress my blushing skin. Kara bites her lip playfully and readjusts my pink knit hit, the one that she actually knit for me just for the march so that we would match. "Go get em' Supergirl."

Her lips are so soft as they connect with mine, catching me by surprise even though this is Kara and I should have saw it from a mile away. Her strong hands grasp my hips, tugging me closer as I kiss her back deeply. For a moment I lose myself in the kiss. The roar of the crowd becomes a muffled buzz from the blood rushing through my ears so loudly.

"Who knew, a Super and a Luthor, in love." Kara presses her forehead to mine and giggles. "Fighting the power together."

"I do hope this isn't the last time we work together." I quirk my eyebrow as we mimic the conversation from so long ago, from the first time I knew I was head over heels for this incredible woman.

"Oh it won't be." Kara winks before kissing me again quickly on the corner of my lips.

After one more smile, my girlfriend zooms into the distance faster than the human eye can really register, and a vibrant flash of red and blue blurs past me and onto the stage. The crowd erupts with cheers. "Su-per-girl! Su-per-girl!" They chant, raising their fists and signs high into the January air. "Su-per-girl!"

I round the corner of the stage so that I have a better view, standing next to Alex and Maggie who have come to be like family. "She's doing great." The detective whispers. She's right, my baby is killing it!

Kara stands stall in her superhero uniform, hands gripping the podium as she speaks with passion. "And I am so proud of everyone here! It takes a lot of courage to stand up to bullies, to fight for what is right even though it's not what's easy. You are all Superheroes!" Wild cheering and applause follows her encouraging words and I can't help but beam with pride.

"As a woman, as a bisexual, as an immigrant alien, as a decent person, I am appalled by what that man preaches! Now more than ever we need to be brave, to stand up and scream until we are heard! We are nasty women and we won't be silenced!"

I love the mischievous glimmer in her blue eyes as she reaches under the podium. She looked so cute with her hair tied up in her messy 'thinking' bun as she stayed up all night working on it. And I know the crowd will love it too.

Kara holds her poster with outstretched arms. "Hey Donald, don't try to grab my pussy-it's made of steel!"


End file.
